the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Genjutsu
Genjutsu Mechanics The effects of genjutsu are manifested as debuffs to the opponent. These apply debuffs to a player in accordance with the stat table listed below. (Illusionary/hallucination types have been discontinued as a game mechanic.) Genjutsu feats require a 'trigger' to be included in the feat description to determine how a genjutsu is set up. This could be a hand sign, motion, the sight of an amulet, a specific sound, etc. Debuffs last for a default of 2 rounds. They can be charged to increase this duration at a rate of 20 CP = +1 round of debuff. For example, a 40 CP debuff lasts 2 rounds usually, but if charged to 60 CP it will last for 3 rounds. The amount of debuff is according to this chart and depends on the number of stats affected, the CP cost, and number of targets. Just as stat boosts cannot be stacked, debuffs for the same stat cannot be stacked. List of Feats Basic (10 CP) Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd. Intermediate (20 CP) Tree Binding Death- After forming the needed handseals, the user will disappear and approach her target. Once near the users target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, the user will appear from the tree itself and stab their target with a kunai. -5 end. -5 speed. Disorientate - This jutsu affects the opponents senses. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. -5 to Str and End. Intermediate Paralysis - The opponent is paralyzed in place. The genjustu makes them believe that they have ambushed by four masked ninja who toss and bind the target in place with many weightedchains, allowing the user to attack easier. -8 to Spd. Advanced (40 CP) Bringer of Darkness - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. Triggered by the victim seeing a hand seal made. Applies a debuff of -8 to the victim's strength and speed for 2 rounds. CP Misdirection Technique- a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. The genjutsu is triggered by use of a single handsign.(40 CP, applies a -12 to the victims speed.) Mind Crush- The user whistles and activates a genjutsu designed to mentally crush their opponent. The victim is forced to go on a instantaneous subconscious journey where they experience the worst experiences they possibly can. Once the jutsu is over severe mental exhaustion sets in making it incredibly difficult to gather and manipulate chakra. CP, -12 CC Sap- Through the use of a single hand-sign the user places the victim under a genjtusu that makes them feel exhausted and weak. CP, -12 str Demonic Illusions: Mortal Wounds - This genjutsu makes the user believe that they are suffering from numerous mortal wounds and consequently they are greatly weakened due to them believing that they are in a mortally injured state. Triggered by the target hearing the user's finger's snap. Applies a debuff of -12 to endurance for 2 rounds. CP Tsumetaigan: Sub-Zero (Hyoutenka no jutsu) DEBUFF - Reiko, when the user looks into their eyes, will activate Sub-Zero, which gives them the feeling that their entire body is getting dangerously cold, frost everywhere and movement restricted. (40CP/2 rounds Speed, -8 Endurance {Does not affect ability to hold items}) Requires Sharingan Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (After the genjtusu is broken, normal genjutsu mechanics apply.) CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent, and equivalent effects such as debuffs or hallucination are inflicted on the victim. Demonic Illusion: Shacking Stakes Technique- Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. (40 CP, applies a -12 endurance.) Requires Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukuyomi - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. Applies debuffs of -5 to the victim's strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance. 40 CP Known Users * Connor * Hiwatari Zukaro * Nobu * Nui Uchiha * Osamu Kototori * Peter Parker * Saya Hozuki * Shinkirō Gami * Yume Kodama Category:Information